Angel from Hell
by charmedwanabe
Summary: Paige has to train a whitelighter with a very dark past. Will she be able to do so before the whitelighter goes to the dark side? (fic edited by Tifa Lockhart—no spelling errors or l33t) Please R+R! Thanks ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to Angel From Hell. This fanfic was SEVERELY edited by Tifa Lockhart cause she has Irina's password and stuff. :D If you want a beta- reader or just want someone to look over your fanfic, visit Tifa's bio:  
  
http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=131324  
  
Alright, here's the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Halliwell mansion. Piper was cooking dinner and waiting for Leo to come home. Phoebe was working on her column, even though it was nearly impossible since she had her own problems to worry about. As for Paige, well, let's just say that she was bored as heck. Back with Piper, a blue light suddenly appeared. Leo came out.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Piper said.  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
Before Piper could give Leo the hug and kiss that she wanted to, Paige came into the room.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said. Eyeing Leo, she asked, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No..." With a sigh, Piper went back to cooking.  
  
Leo walked over to Paige to announce his big news. "You're now going to be responsible for guiding and new young whitelighter into the world of whitelighters and witches."  
  
"Finally, I can do something useful!" Paige grinned.  
  
Piper smiled at her sister. As she was about to join the conversation, Phoebe barged in.  
  
"I HATE MY BOSS! That pure evil *****!! If she was a demon, I would SO vanquish her!" Phoebe went on with her pointless rants of anger until Leo interrupted.  
  
"Ahem... Paige? Don't be so excited about the new whitelighter, alright?" Leo said cautiously.  
  
"Eh? What's going on?" Phoebe stopped talking and turned to Leo, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Paige asked, now looking as confused as Phoebe.  
  
"Paige has to train a new whitelighter, Phoebe," Leo told her. He turned to Paige. "Anyway, I don't know a lot about that whitelighter you'll be working with. But I know this much: even though she's done enough good deeds to become a whitelighter, she has had and unfair death and has a lot of vengeance in her heart. It will be your job to get rid of her anger and help her be the best whitelighter she can be."  
  
"Do you have any idea how lame that sounded, Leo?" Phoebe propped her elbow up on the table and sighed in a sleepy way.  
  
Ignoring Phoebe, Piper asked in curiosity, "Do you have any idea why she has so much vengeance?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Sorry, that's all they told me about her."  
  
"I'm sure I can handle this. When will she arrive?" Paige asked.  
  
As if cued by Paige's words, another blue light appeared. A girl, looking about 18 years old, stepped out.  
  
"Yo, I'm Melissa," she told them. Taking a glance at the food that Piper had left in the oven, she asked, "Have anything to eat?"  
  
Melissa casually walked over to the oven and opened it. She pulled out a small piece of the roast that was cooking and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
Leo and the sisters were speechless at the kid's attitude. Under her breath, Phoebe whispered something along the lines of '...rude brat...' and '...that bad-mannered little...!' Paige, hoping to break the forming ice, walked over to Melissa.  
  
"Hi! I'm Paige!" she said cheerfully, trying to ignore the fact that Melissa had already devoured half of the roast beef. "I'll be showing you the ropes to the whole whitelighter thing."  
  
"Whatever." Melissa took yet another hunk of food and set off for the next room to see what goodies were there.  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Good luck. You'll definitely need it." She headed off to finish her article.  
  
Paige simply stood there in shock. She would NEVER be able to pull this off... Piper headed to make more food, pissed at the thought of what just happened to her precious roast beef. Leo orbed out moments later, proclaiming that the elders were calling for him.  
  
With a burst of ambition, Paige went off to find Melissa and set her straight. There was no way that she would behave like this for the rest of their training. Then again, the training hadn't even begun!  
  
(Meanwhile in The Source's lair...)  
  
"What news do you have for me now, Sibyl?" The Source asked, turning to his slave-figure.  
  
Sybil bowed in respect. "There is a new whitelighter around."  
  
"I'll just get a darklighter to kill her!" The Source proclaimed. "Is there any news worth my time?"  
  
"Let me finish!" Sybil hissed. "The whitelighter has a lot of vengeance and she must take it out on someone. If she joins the forces of evil, she can be a powerful ally for the force of darkness."  
  
"Interesting..." The Source gave Sybil his attention. "Alright, I'll give her a chance."  
  
Sybil bowed once more and disappeared in the darkness. The Source took a moment to think over Sybil's proposal.  
  
"Well... I guess if all else fails, I can always have this whitelighter killed." He smiled wickedly and started to conjure thoughts on the whitelighter in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, if you're actually interested in this. I may post a new chapter this week. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, I would love some tips on what the next chapter should be about. I'm getting a writer's block anyway -.- Well, bye for now! 


	2. note

I'm here to tell you that I that I will most likely not update or continue writing my angel from hell story. One reason is because I'm on a writers block and the other reason why is because I'm not getting a lot of reviews for it. I have made another fanfic called Akitaka it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out. It's basically about this bratty 13 year old girl finding out that she is the next baku akamu and if you translate it in English it means monster nightmare. ^_^ hehe bye some ancient demon named Yosho. She gets help from her 14 year old friend named Fox who is well um... well she always asking guys to sleep with her because she's afraid of dying a virgin. Um...... yeah that's basically Fox's personality hehe. Fox also has maryoku kagi translate it in English and it means magic key so she has the power to unlock magic which makes her useful in my story. ^_^ I only wrote one chapter but I promise that the next chapters will be better cause I'll add more characters hehe ^_^ and other things and I'll make a better plot hehe ^_^ so please check it out when its posted. I'd greatly appetite it. Hehe that's all folks. ^_^ 


End file.
